Mew Project 2nd Commence! Ended
by Red Melody
Summary: I apologise, but everything great has to come to an end. Mew Project 2nd was just not working out for me. I will leave this one up though, because some people seemed to enjoy it. Somebody may finish this off for me, I don't mind who, just take it off my hands. Once again, I am sorry, but my writing was terrible when I wrote this. I can do better.
1. Ch1 - A watermelon worth waiting for

Mew Project 2... Commence!

Ch.1 - A watermelon worth waiting for

Soooo guys! This is my first fanfiction I will probably ever do that I have put effort into. So enjoy!

* * *

"Wuaaaah! I'm late! How can I be late?! I woke up at six and ate breakfast early and managed to finish that drawing- Ohhh nooooooo! My drawing!" Suika squealed at she ran down the street, freaking out.

Suika Aoyama was 12 years old, daughter of Ichigo Aoyama and Masaya Aoyama. Like her mother, she had a tendency to be late, but like her father, she was smart and sort-of organised. She had light reddish-brownish long hair, deep brown eyes and a heartwarming smile.

"Mikara! Honoka! You waited for me!" Suika ran up to her friends who were waiting with a special someone. "You... Daisuke?!" Suika blushed at her crush. "Sorry for keeping you so long!"

"Ahh well what can I say!? You're a watermelon worth waiting for!" Daisuke blushed and just realised he had been flirting with the girl.

Suika giggled at his scarlet face, bringing cheer to the morning "Your face is red as a beet!" Suika blushed again but continued laughing. She twitched a little as she felt something appear on her shoulder. "Eh? Ummm guys? I think Somethings wrong with me..." she said, beckoning them over to see.

Meanwhile, at the Aoyama household, they were paid a visit by Ichigos old employers, Keiichiro and Shirogane. They had decided to reopen the cafe.

"Sorry to be a bother to you today, Aoyama-San. But we require some assistance at the cafe. And well..." Keiichiro started his usual polite greeting, and Ichigo was ready to fetch her old work uniform.

"Ichigo. Your daughter, Suika is a Mew Mew. She has to work at the cafe now. She's even got the marking to prove it." Shirogane continued, without manners.

"A... A mew... I figured this would happen sometime. You'll keep her safe. B- But have the aliens returned?" Ichigo trembled at the thought of Kisshu, Pai and Taruto.

"Well, it's not quiche-man or his friends so we are assuming this attack is to get your daughter. Oh, Ichigo. Tell her your history up to the part when you met us, we don't want her rewriting her own fate." Shirogane looked at Ichigo with all the seriousness he could muster up.

At the school, the students were settling into their seats for second period. Three more lessons and I'll be out of this hellhole and free for the holidays. Free to do anything with Daisuke... Suika thought to herself as her gaze drifted from the teacher to the window next to her. She gasped as she saw a man standing in a tree, beckoning her out.

The bell rang and it was time they had to head for the gym. But instead of going to the gym, Suika went the opposite way, towards the exit, running to the tree, seeing a blonde man, holding a pendant. He threw it to her and left without saying a word.

Suika looked at the pendant and knew what to do, even though shed never seen one. "Mew project 2... COMMENCE!" yelled Shirogane from nowhere.

Suika nodded. "Mew Suika! MEWTAMORPHO-SIS!"

Suika was wrapped in gleaming light, revealing one hand in a light pink fingerless glove, the other without. The rest of the light disappeared, showing the light pink ensemble, a sleeveless playsuit, with puffed up shorts, armbands, a leg band thingy, pixie boots and the pink choker. Her hair was tied into two very long wispy pigtails, and it was White with pink highlights. From her sprouted brown cat ears and a long brown tail, which on it, it had a big bow in the shape on two hearts with long ribbons, she had the same ribbons on her hair.

Suika stared infront of her, appalled at the sudden beauty she had become. So of course, she did the thing any sane person would do, and screamed.

Shirogane came up behind her and covered her mouth, "Jeez, your mothers reaction was less panicky than this!" Shirogane jumped up with her onto the tree, using his trademark line-"You're heavier than you look..."

The sound of destruction was heard and people were running and screaming. Mew Suika was about to meet her first chimera. And a certain perverted alien.

The disgusting creature was like nothing Suika had ever seen. It looked like a mix between a woodlice and a bear! "I don't know what to do!"

"Say the first thing that comes to mind." Shirogane let her down from the tree.

"Berry wand!" Mew Suika yelled and was surprised to see a light pink wand appear in her hand, with a shiny White handle. It was like a bubble wand, and the top was shaped into a large White heart, with a pink bubble mix in it.

The chimera threw itself at the petrified mew, but she rolled out of the way before it could hit her. Instead, it hit the gym, where Daisuke and Honoka and Mikara were. Suika could only pray they were safe.

"Alright you monsters, I'll protect the earth whatever the cost, nya~" Yelled Mew Suika, who was acting like her mother, but had absolutely NO idea of anything that was going on!

"Ribbon... Watermelon Bubbles!" yelled Mew Suika, who still had no idea what she was doing, but she watched a string of bubbles come from her wand, chasing the chimera and disintegrating it.

"Alright! I did it! What exactly and how exactly did I do again?" Suika was clueless, as usual.

"Looks like I've found my new... 'toy'..." said a voice from above.  
"Names Taiyaki! Pleasure!"

* * *

Ok, know how I said that if I got 5 reviews id make the next part? Im too harsh! Lol, R&R please. Next chapter will be up soon!

Kthnxbai! Tokemi~

A.N.  
By the way- if you haven't figured out, Suika is Japanese for watermelon.

And Taiyaki means cake! Yayz! I think you're going to like this little perverted alien! n_n

You will see what animal Suika is infused with NEXT CHAPTER! WOOO!


	2. Ch2 - I dont have any friends

Mew Project 2... Commence!

Ch.2 - I don't have any friends

So hey there! I know i only uploaded the last chapter moments ago, but I feel compelled to just get my mews introduced so we can continue!  
Ok, so this takes place about an hour after the last chapter does.

* * *

Kyoho Aizawa was dressed in a grey school sailor suit, her long dark blue hair held up into a messy bun, held together with chopsticks and her long fringe covering her eyes. "Kyoho darling, please get in the car." said her mother.

Kyoho Aizawa, daughter of Mint Aizawa. Her parents divorced and apparantly Mint won custody over her. She looked alot like her mother, brown eyes, dark blue hair, always dressed and spoke fancily. She was 11, her birthday, happens to be today.

Kyoho nodded at her mother, and got in the car, ready for another normal day at school. "Mama, why do I have to go to school today?" Kyoho was slightly selfish, and ofcourse, being part of the Aizawa family, she was rather lazy, so obviously she wouldnt want to go to school on her birthday.

Mint sighed, "Honey, even if it is your birthday, you still have to go to school! And hey, tomorrow is the start of the holidays, you can go out with your friends and enjoy yourself!" Mint smiled at her daughter, who hung her head.

The posh black car started driving, toward Kyoho's school, not the fancy private school Mint went to, but Ichigo's old school. "I dont have any friends..." Kyoho said darkly, not making eye contact, trying to hide her eyes even more with her long fringe.

"Come on Kyoho! You dont have 'no friends' at all!" Mint pulled her daughter close to her, hugging her, being pushed away.

"Mama! Stop it! Im going now!" Kyoho looked dearly unhappy as she got out of the car and walked through the gates of the school, leaving her mother with an unnoticed hurt look. Kyoho always came in at about 4th period, because she went to dance school in the mornings, not that she enjoyed it, her mother made her do it.

Kyoho walked up to the front doors without a second glance at her upset mother. She walked through the front doors and noticed noone was there. "Konnichewaaaa?! Anyone there?!" she yelled whilst walking down the hall.

When she got no response, she shrugged and walked out to the field, and saw a passed out redhead. Kyoho gasped and ran over to her, brushing her fringe out of her eyes. "Kami, what happened?!"

The redhead sat up, suddenly looking like she had seen the best thing in the world, "Oh! You're Kyoho Aizawa? Our moms used to work together! I'm Suika! Aoyama Suika!" Suika held out her hand and got up.

Kyoho took her hand and shook it, looking down at the ground, her fringe hanging. "So... What happened to you, Aoyama-chan?"

"Call me Suika! And I'm not quite sure what happened myself but... Hey! Aren't you always hanging around by yourself? Why don't you come over to my house?!" asked Suika excitedly.

"Ao- Suika. Sure." Kyoho looked up and smiled a tiny bit, showing her glossy chocolate eyes. She had only been round someones house once before and it was not fun.

Suika smiled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the exit, was school over now? At least they'd have something to do during the holiday.

On the way to Suikas house, they noticed a cute little cafe. Kyoho smiled and ran up to it saying "Kawaaaaaiiii! Let's go inside, Suika-chan!" Kyoho opened the doors, pulling a surprised Suika with her.

"Ah, Aoyama Suika. You found our residence." A handsome guy walked up to them, holding out his hand "And you bought a friend! Hello, I'm Keiichiro!" Keiichiro smiled warmly.

"Suika. You got here late, you're just like your mother." Shirogane was speaking to them.

"Ehhhh!? What do you mean I'm LATE?! I didn't even know I was supposed to come here!"

"Well, Ichigo knew. She also knows about your being a mew mew, she was one herself. Also, might I ask who your friend is? She looks like-"

"She's Kyoho Aizawa, yes, she's Mints daughter. Does that mean shes a mew mew too?!" Suikas eyes were gleaming.

"Maybe. We shall find out soon enough!" Keiichiro interrupted, eager to stop the arguing. "We have a gift for you, Aoyama-San." Keiichiro pulled out a box, containting a uniform for Cafe MewMew - The name of the place."And one for your friend if we can run some tests!" He handed the girls the boxes.

Kyoho nodded sheepishly, not knowing what on earth was going on. She was lead down to the basement, and strapped down to a table, as was Suika.

Some time later test results passed. "She's a mew mew. Infused with the DNA of a Siberian Crane. Suika is infused with the DNA of a Iberian Lynx." Keiichiro confirmed with the girls that they were both Mew Mews, and handed Kyoho, who was still pretty shaken up, a power pendant.

Kyoho accepted it, but as soon as she took it, they heard a bang outside. "What was that?!"

"Taiyaki most probably..." Suika kissed her pendant, surrounded by pink light, she transformed. "Mew mew Suika... METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Kyoho followed along, kissing her pendant "Mew mew Kyoho... METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Kyoho was engulfed in a navy blue light, her hair changing to a darker bluey black colour, a light blue pair of wrist cuffs, arm garters and a leg garter appeared, dark blue boots with light blue laces and a navy coloured mini dress, with a kind of bodice shape to it. Long White wings sprouted from her back as well as a short White tail.

Kyoho stayed silent, as if she was used to this.

The girls ran out of the cafe, to be greeted by a certain alien and an ugly chimera animal. "Well well, there's two of you now? Well, lets say your birdbrain, and you are... Koneko... Heheh..." He laughed at the little nickname "I am Taiyaki Ikisatashi, I'm that Kisshu you've heard abouts son! And I hear he had called your mother his koneko, so your my koneko!" he swooped down from the sky, and stole the catgirls first kiss, like he had been taking lessons from his father.

"Don't touch me!" Suika screamed, shoving him away. "Berry Wand!" she shouted as a familiar bubble wand appeared in her hand.

"Azure spear!" Kyoho yelled and a dark blue whip came to her grasp.

"Chimera animal. Attack." Taiyaki seemed to say it so calmly and laid back it seemed like childsplay.

"Alright you aliens, I'll protect the earth no matter the cost, nya~!" yelled Mew Suika, striking a pose.

"Ribbon... Watermelon bubbles!" yelled Suika, as a string of bubbles came out and hit the chimera but it wasn't enough. Kyoho, who was observing closely, decided to try attacking.

"Ribbon... Grapefruit whip!"  
Kyoho yelled her attack, whipping the chimera like crazy with a long blue beam of light.

Taiyaki floated down, and tried to stop her, "Nooooooo! Stop it!" but he couldn't stop her and was instead, thrown backwards at the amount of power she was generating.

The chimera finally disintegrated after that last fatal whip, and out came an infuser, and a little racoon. A small pink fuzzy thing came out of the cafe screaming "Masha get it! Masha get it!"

'Masha' ate the infuser, and flew over to Kyoho and Suika.

"Noo! You killed my chimera! Augh!" Taiyaki screamed in anger and teleported away.

The girls laughed and untransformed, playing with Masha, stroking his fuzzy head.  
"Friends?" Suika asked.  
"Friends!" Kyoho replied.

* * *

Haha, I just realised yous over there in america call fringes 'bangs'! And just generally in a lot of countries ^.^ Ill refer to them as bangs someday.

Ummm... Dont ask how Kyoho knew what to do, just pretend she was told by Shirogane when Taiyaki and Suika were *kind of* fighting.


	3. Ch3 - Strawberry cheesecake

Mew Project 2... Commence!

Ch.3 - Strawberry Cheesecake

Ok, I know my last chapter was a bit rushed, but I'm just lazy. Sooo... As I write this the day after I uploaded the last one, I kept forgetting to make Kyoho mention her birthday. So here's just a plain normal chapter, taking place about a month into the girls' summer holiday. And if you haven't figured it out, I'm not very fond of Kyoho.

Oh and... Cake dude?! XD that made my day. It's almost as bad as quiche-man!

* * *

"Suika, Kyoho, come and try this strawberry cheesecake Keiichiro made." Shirogane called to the two mews, who had been working their butts off for the past month.

The two girls, in their pretty cafe uniforms, walked over to the kitchen. "Akasaka-San made cheesecake? Yummy!" said Suika, in a very hungry-zombie-like way. They tended to work hard just for the delicious treat that would be waiting especially for them at the end of the day.

Kyoho smiled gingerly, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Akasaka-San is always so kind to us, making us cake everyday after we work hard at the cafe. Hah, after we find the other mews, he'll have his work cut out for him!" Kyoho said to Suika, whilst they were walking to the kitchen.

"The other mews... Gah, not the time! It's time for caaaaaake!" Suika yelled, rushing to sit down at the table, infront of a plate of scrumptious looking cheesecake. She pulled Kyoho down next to her.

The girls raised their forks in the air, shouting in unison, "Itadakimasu!" to thank for the meal. Suika went down on her cake like she was a starved person, whilst Kyoho took gentle teeny tiny bites, savouring the flavour.

When they had finished the cake, they both got up, smiled and said "Arigato." and bowing. They ran out of the cafe, giggling and waving to Shirogane and Keiichiro.

"Well, they seem more energetic than Ichigo and Mint. And they sure do like each other more than they did." Keiichiro smiled warmly, speaking to Shirogane. "Shirogane? Is something wrong, Ryou?"

"Nope. Just thinking. What if the other mews are family of Retasu, Purin and Zakuro?" Shirogane uneasily looked at Keiichiro, who nodded to confirm his suspicions.

"I found out ages ago, I was waiting for the girls to find each other." Keiichiro walked over to the table, still smiling, as he cut two pieces of cake. "Strawberry cheesecake, Ryou?"

Kyoho waved goodbye to Suika, as she turned the opposite way from the Aoyama household. Suika looked to see if she was gone, and stormed angrily into her house. "Mooooom! Akasaka-San told me more about you today! And Shirogane told me about what you were supposed to tell me a MONTH ago mom!" Suika yelled up the stairs. "Or should I say... Mew Ichigo! And who the heck is Kisshu anyway?!"

Suika was angry, since her mom wouldn't tell her anything. Ichigo came running down the stairs to her daughter, looking panicked. "Dear... Why don't we talk about this in the front room?" she took her daughter through a doorway, and sat her down on a sofa. "Where do I begin... When I was 13, I became a mew mew, I also had my first kiss with an alien at the same time... I met Minto, Retasu, Purin and Zakuro. They were my friends and fellow mews. Just like you and Mintos daughter. And Ahh well... Kisshu was.. Kisshu was... An old enemy of mine. And I know I was supposed to tell you last month but... I didn't want to put you through the stress of knowing my horrible past. I know you became a mew, even though you only told me about the cafe, by the way, Suika." Ichigo smiled at her daughter. "Anyways... You should probably get going, you have a date right?"

Suika blushed and smiled at the thought of Daisuke, who she occasionally went out with; not anything official though. Suika hugged her mom and ran upstairs to change quickly, into a peach tank top, denim shorts and converse with long pink and White striped socks. She looked at herself in her mirror, admiring herself, but still stared angrily at her flat chestiness.

Suika soon brushed off the anger and grabbed her little pouch-bag; it looked like a slice of watermelon with a zip and a green string. She held it over her shoulder, putting her phone in it. On her way out the door, she noticed two crucial days coming up - Her birthday and Daisukes birthday. Shame they had their birthdays on the same day.

Suika bit her lip, worriedly, but regretted it almost immediately, as the metallic taste of her own blood touched her tongue. She grabbed a tissue and held it to her mouth before rushing down the stairs, yelling "Bye mom, bye dad! Nya~"

When the bleeding had stopped, she chucked the bloody tissue into a nearby bin, and entered the cafe that she was meeting Daisuke in. 'Theres Daisuke! I'm late! Oh noessss...' Suika thought as she walked over to the table that Daisuke was sitting at. "Daisuke! You waited for me!" (Yeah, she should call him *lastname*-kun but hey, I couldn't be bothered to give him a better last name than Sakuraba.)

"Course I did, Suika! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Daisuke got up and smiled at her, offering her a seat and then taking his own seat again. "This might come across as rude but, why were you late, Suika?"

Suika laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head, "Ehhmm... I had to work late and my mom wanted to talk to me." Suika smiled sheepishly.

"But you're here now, and that's all that matters. Suika." Daisuke sounded as if he was clinging onto her name, never wanting to lose her. "Suika? I have a present for you!" Daisuke rummaged in his pocket to find a little charm bracelet, it had a butterfly charm, a fishbone charm, an angel wings charm, a bunny charm, a star charm and a watermelon charm on it. He held it out to her, and put it on her wrist. "Here, I hope you like it."

"D-Daisuke... I love it!" Suika jangled it around on her wrist proudly, smiling contently. She was on cloud nine. A gift, from Daisuke! The guy everyone loved, and he was practically Suikas boyfriend! 'Oh my. I see my life messing up like my mothers...' Suika thought to herself, in-between happy thoughts of Daisuke.

* * *

Well then! R&R and respect Totoro!? Next episode - More on cakeboy-kun! Maybe!

With all love, Toka

(By the way... Watashi wa kami! :D )


	4. Ch4 - Something of a blueberry

Mew Project 2... Commence!

Ch.4 - Something of a blueberry

Circular chocolate cake with watermelon jelly on top of it with blueberries sprinkled over!

Ok, so I know I said I'd do this chapter about cake dude, but I felt like giving a certain bluehair some love. So here it is, Chapter 4. Also, she doesn't say mama like a ickle baby, she says it like the Spanish|Mexican would. Ok, since you said you would love to see it, SonicxMinagirl, I'll give you half of this story about Taiyaki.

* * *

Kyoho pulled her hair up in a bun, clipping her bangs to one side. She pulled two parts down out of the bun, so she had two bits of hair either side of her face. She smiled weakly to herself, and got up from the seat at her vanity, and flopped down on her giant White and dark blue princess bed. She sat up and looked around her room, dark blue and white walls (the colours separated at the White chair rail), dark blue curtains, a White vanity with a little blue stool, a White desk with a blue chair and a dark blue laptop.

Kyoho had everything a girl could dream of, a giant walk in closet, a bedroom fit for a princess, a huge balcony and her own hot tub. Her life was to die for, but she still wasn't happy. She sighed as she flung open the doors to her balcony, walking out, embracing the heat of the summer weather. She pulled out her cellphone from her shorts pocket, flipping it open.

She sent a quick text to Suika-

'Hey r u free 2day'

And of course, an immediate reply from the bored redhead.

'Yeah sup? Bored?'

'course, u wanna go to park or summin?'

'sure I'll be at park in 5min, k? Cya soon'

Kyoho smiled to herself, knowing what she had to talk about with Suika. She ran inside, downstairs and out the front door, whilst yelling "Mama I'm going to the park with a friend, bye!"

After a few minutes, she arrived at the park to see Suika sitting at a bench waiting. "I picked up some blueberry tart on the way here, want some?" Suika asked, smiling politely, holding up a little White box.

Kyoho sat down next to her, while Suika gave her some tart. "Mmmm! So delicious! Did Akasaka-San make it?" Kyoho took another bite out of her tart, wiping the sweet blueberry juice from her lip. "Suika... I need to talk to you... Are you ok with being a Mew?"

"To be honest, I kind of love it." Suika smiled whilst holding up her wrist, jangling her bracelet. "Besides, I won't have to worry about dying because we work together! And... Well, we look so pretty in our mew forms... A little watermelon with a blueberry on the side. And something of a blueberry you are..."

Kyoho giggled at Suika, and finished her tart. "Oh umm Suika? Why are those people running?..." The girls faces went White as they heard a chimera animal approach. And a certain evil laugh of a certain evil alien. "Taiyaki!" yelled Kyoho.

"Mew Mew Kyoho... METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Mew mew Suika... METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The girls were encased with pink and blue lights. The familiar cat ears and tail appearing on Suika, and those angel like wings and tail integrating (opposite of disintegrating anyone?) on Kyoho.

"Berry wand!" yelled Suika, calling for her wand, whilst Kyoho yelled "Azure spear!" summoning the blue whip.

"Yo." Taiyaki only said one word. Then ofcourse, he directed his chimera right towards the girls, screaming "Chimera animal! Attack!"

"Alright you monsters, I'll protect the earth no matter the cost, nya~!" said Mew Suika, striking a pose.

The mutated animal charged at the girls, which made them panic and attack. "Ribbon... Watermelon bubbles!" yelled Suika.

"Ribbon... Grapefruit whip!" shrieked Kyoho.

The girls ran up to the chimera animal, blowing bubbles at it and whipping it a lot. It did have an attack of it's own though, and that apparently was making the girls wet and disgusting. Suika wrung out her long pigtails, trying to get dirt off of her no longer pristine, droopy pink ribbons.

Suika was really mad at Taiyaki and his stupid chimera right now, she wanted to blow the little twerps head off. "Ribbon... Watermelon bubbles!" she shouted, blowing the deadly heart shaped bubbles right at Taiyaki. Not only killing the chimera, but sending Taiyaki flying, but he teleported away before he touched the ground.

Instead, he landed on a hard stone surface in the middle of a small village. He got up and rubbed his elbow, wincing in pain. "Damn you... Koneko-chan..." he whispered to himself.

His mother, a frantic looking blue haired blue eyed cyniclon girl ran out and scooped him up in her arms, but was pushed away so she put him down. "Taiyaki, what happened sweetie?!" she grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him to their house, where Kisshu was waiting, eating a pink kind of apple shaped fruit. "Kisshu, Taiyaki is home."

"Isla, I would like to talk to him in private." Kisshu shooed her away, so she went to go cook some dinner whilst Kisshu and Taiyaki sat at the table. Taiyaki looked disappointed, and Kisshu looked like he was a little kid who just received a rubbish present on Christmas day. "You fell for the catgirl didn't you... What was her name...? Watermelon... Suika. Hmph. When I was your age I was in love with her mother - Ichigo. But then when I saved the planet I never saw her again, and married Isla, you'r mother. Listen, whatever you do, don't listen to the council. You go after your koneko. And check in on mine, please."

Isla came to the table, setting down three plates of a scrumptious looking salad. "Itadakimasu." she whispered.

"Itadakimasu." repeated Kisshu and Taiyaki, with no emotion.

When they had all finished the amazing salad, they all went different ways; Isla went to clean the house, Kisshu went to his study place thing, and Taiyaki, walked out the door.

"Taiyaki-kuuuuun! Where were youuuhoooooooo?!" yelled a female voice. A black haired alien girl with fiery red eyes came running up to Taiyaki, who moaned in displeasure of seeing his friend, all he wanted to do was go spy on his koneko, so why was it such a hard thing today?

"Ughh... Kuruhana what do you want?" Taiyaki groaned at the alien girl.

"I want to go to earth with you, cakeyyyy! Why do you go to earth anywayyyyy!?" Kuruhana clinged onto his arm, following him like a lost puppy.

"You know why, Kuru. I was sent to get more Mew Aqua because the summer solstice is nearing, and we've just run out, OKAY?!" Taiyaki practically yelled, he was NOT in the mood for Kuruhanas moaning.

"And to go see that stupid human.." she said under her breath. "But Taiyakiiiiii! I wuvs you tooooo! Why can't you spend more time with meee?!" Kuruhana pouted, looking up at Taiyaki, who just pushed her away and teleported off.

"Hmph. Why does Taiyaki-kun always go see that human?! I think it's time I taught those mew mews a lesson." Kuruhana said to herself before teleporting down to earth, boy were the mews in for a surprise.

* * *

I'm not all against Kyoho. She deserves at least half a chapter...Muahahaha cliffhanger!.. Kind of... You'll be glad to know that I've already done ch.5, but I think it needs some improving. Also, about the little food thing, it's to get you in the mood for the story.


	5. Ch5 - Coconuts are hard to crack

Mew Project 2... Commence!

Ch.5 - Coconuts are hard to crack

Wow! Ch.5 already! If I get 10 reviews, I'll post part 6 ASAP instead of having an almistweek space between 5 and 6.

Okay, before you read, I might warn you that this chapter is absolute crap. :D

* * *

Zakuro stormed into the cafe, dragging her daughter by the wrist, looking extremely angry. She burst through the kitchen doors and yelled at Keiichiro, "What is the meaning of this, Keiichiro?! Explain this!" she held out her daughters hand, which had a pink mew Mark on it.

Keiichiro gave an awkward smile. "Hello, Zakuro-San. And isn't it a little... Obvious? This girl is a mew. Who is she anyway?"

Zakuro almost exploded with fury. "This is my daughter, Kokonatsu! And why, the heck, is she, A MEW?!" Zakuro pulled her daughter in front of her harshly, causing a small yelp of pain from the teen.

"Hello Kokonatsu! Glad to see you joined us!" he held out his hand to the shaking teen. "Tell us about yourself."

Kokonatsu stepped forwards. "My name is Kokonatsu Fujiwara. I am 15 years old. And as you can see, I look just like my mom..." She blushed, wishing she could go home. "what am I here for? And what is a mew?"

Keiichiro sighed and handed her a pendant. Asking her not to use it yet. Suika popped her head round the door, "Nani...? What's going on?" Kyoho revealed her face aswell, they had been eavesdropping. Suikas eyes widened at the fifteen yearold and her mother. Zakuro and Kokonatsu Fujiwara! In cafe mew mew! But why did they know her? Well, one thing Kokonatsu didn't tell Keiichiro was that she was more famous then her mother, she was in 3 movies, was a worldwide famous model, and had the voice of an angel, so she was a singer ofcourse. Now the thing about Kokonatsu is that well she enjoyed the fame but she was shy around people.

Kokonatsu looked at the two girls running up to her and screaming her name, and yelped. She hid behind Keiichiro, who was about the same height as the tall girl, and whispered something to him, "Keiichiro, who are these girls? And why am I here? Why'd you give me this pendant?" she had many questions but they were the only ones she could ask before being interrupted again.

There was a bang outdoors and Kokonatsu yelped again. Suika and Kyoho groaned. "Ugh.. Why does he always have to attack us outside the cafe?! It gives us bad reputation!" Suika moaned in anger.

"No, Keiichiro, Kokonatsu is NOT going out to fight!" Zakuro yelled. Keiichiro sent the two girls outside to fight while Zakuro argued with Keiichiro.

"Mew mew Suika... METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"Mew mew Kyoho... METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The girls transformed, and ran out to see an alien girl, with a mutated fish chimera that stunk like heck, and a giant pile of rubbish chimera, that also smelt terrible. "Yo. I'm Kuruhana. I'm here for Suika." Kuruhana calmy introduced herself and floated down to them, inspecting them. And Kokonatsu ran out, yelling

"Mew mew Kokonatsu... METAMORPHO-SIS!"

She kissed her pendant, surrounded by a lilac light. Two candyfloss pink gloves came on her hands, with bright blue ribbons at the wrists, candyfloss pink with blue frill arm garters and a leg garter, a pink boob tube top, blue shorts with the puffy part of a giant skirt at the back, short pink pixie boots, the necklace, which was pink, with blue frill and to complete the look, dark red wolf ears and a puffy red tail.

Everyone could see it right away, she was infused with the DNA of a red wolf. (By the way, all the animals I use are all critically endangered on the IUN red list-red data animals and guess what? Imorite cat thing is still there.) Mew Kokonatsu ran up to the other Mews, and smiled sheepishly. Kyoho looked at her as if to say 'you know what to do?' Kokonatsu nodded.

"Berry wand!"  
"Grapefruit whip!"  
"Coconut shinai!" (Weapon used in Kenjutsu)

The usual bubble wand and the blue whip came to their hands, but what they were astounded about was Kokonatsus sword. It glowed lilac. It was long and had a pink and blue handle, the blade was silver. Suika devilishly smiled. "Alright you monsters, I'll protect the earth no matter the cost, nya~!" she yelled.

"Ribbon... Watermelon bubbles!"  
"Ribbon... Azure spear!"

Yelled Suika and Kyoho, waiting for Kokonatsus attack. But she had put her blade on the ground. She hung her head and de-transformed. "Youre all freaks... All of you. And I'm certainly not a freak. So you can go find someone else to join your little galavant. What was I thinking... Joining you. Hmph. I'm going, sayonara, fruit girls." Kokonatsu walked back inside, yelling to her mom that they were okay to leave. So they left.

Surprised, Kuruhana, Suika and Kyoho looked at the door. Kuruhana smirked at the mews, who were still looking at the door. "Chimera Animal. Get me that watermelon girl." she said and sent her chimeras forward. The pink mew was so preoccupied with looking at where Kokonatsu had been, she didn't notice the disgusting creature headed toward her.

"Mew Suika! No!" screamed Kyoho, trying to jump infront of the girl, but she failed, and hit the ground with a thud, unconscious. Suika shrieked and kicked in the chimeras giant hand. The girls were defenceless...

Kuruhana gave an evil giggle, "Well how do you two expect to get out of this mess then?!" she yelled. She just laughed, laughed and laughed and laughed. Well... How exactly WERE they going to get out of this mess?

* * *

Haha! Screw the original order, screw the original colours, screw the original show! This is MY fanfiction about MY characters! Sorry... I think I'm high... Lol. I don't even drink or anything like that. MY LOGIC MAKES NO SENSE! Also, I don't think many of you will like Kokonatsu. She kind of disappointed me when I was writing this. Cheesy titles? Yup, thats me. To be honest, I only really like Suika... I kind of used her as my character as me in my friends book that im helping her write and illustrate.

Also... Which would you rather see first; A vocaloid tokyo mew mew crossover or a winx tokyo mew mew crossover?


	6. Ch6 - A pinch of trouble

Mew Project 2... Commence!

Ch.6 - A pinch of trouble

Havent updated in a while, I have had writers block so I had to put this on hiatus. Chap 6 already? You know what that means?! 6 chapters left! I'm coming to the end of this thing, and I still need to introduce my others OC's! Stupid me. Don't expect fast updates though! R&R oh and I know I introduced Kokonatsu last chapter, but honestly, I don't give a damn about her. I just want to get Zerī introduced. Change that - I only really care about Suika. Very fluffy!

Suika screamed as the ugly chimera tightened it's grip on her. She sobbed and look down at the limp body of the blue mew lying unconscious on the ground. Kuruhana laughed like a madwoman. Wow. They didn't know a fourteen year old could be this crazed.

"You want to know the history of earth?! I know all about it, and I'm going to tell you wether you want it or not!" Kuruhana smirked, but she had no control over herself anymore. "Long ago, when cyniclons ruled the earth, there was two humans, Parfait and Kiui. They were Mews. Parfait was a lilac mew, infused with some kind of cat DNA and Kiui was a green mew, infused with the DNA of some kind of whatever-you-call-it. Well, they protected us! Then, they bought more humans to the planet! They polluted it, and eventually we became enemies and we moves to a different planet..." Kuruhana grinned. "And I'm going to do to you what my family did to them!" she cackled.

Her eyes glowed White. She pulled out a dagger and held it up against Suikas neck. "Aww... Koneko no namida... How sweet..." she whispered. She was about to slit Suikas neck but was pushed aside by a certain perverted alien teleporting next to her.

"Yo." said Taiyaki. That's it? 'yo'?! Thought Suika, but she couldn't really complain, since the guy had just saved her life. Maybe. He summoned his swords and fought off the chimera that had a grip on Suika. "I'll protect my koneko! I'LL PROTECT HER!" he yelled as he vanquished the first chimera, which evaporated, causing Suika to fall from the sky. She screamed as she fell from the tremendous height, but lucky for her, Taiyaki was there, so of course, he saved her, acting the hero. Suika could feel something strange happening.

Kuruhana, who had been knocked to the ground, got up and floated to where Taiyaki was holding Suika. "I'll have you someday Taiyaki-kun... Someday, that worthless human will die..." she murmured and teleported away.

Taiyaki floated down and let go of Suika. Why was he being so protective? Why did she have this feeling? Was she... Falling for the enemy?! She tried to convince herself that it was nothing, but she couldn't get Taiyaki out of her mind. That alien was going to drive her crazy. Suika stared at Taiyaki cluelessly.

Nobody noticed Kyoho get up and trudge herself over to the pair. She looked extremely angry. She managed to drag herself right up next to them, and she slapped Taiyaki. She gave the alien a death glare as she pulled Suika away, who was still staring at Taiyaki.

Taiyaki smirked mischievously at Suika, and rubbed his red cheek a little before teleporting away. "Nice one Kuruhana... You might have just given me a chance with Koneko-chan..." he whispered to himself.

Kyoho and Suika dashed into the cafe and stormed downstairs. "Ryou! Keiichiro!" yelled Suika, her cat ears and tail popping out unnoticed. "Why didn't you tell us we would be having to deal with a crazed cyniclon?!" Suika was officially mad at them. Keiichiro managed to calm them down and send them home for a nights rest, because it was late.

Suika dragged herself up the stairs of her house up to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed, falling asleep in her cafe uniform. She kept fidgeting in her sleep.

In her dream there was a dark haired cyniclon, in a long blue cloak, his eyes icy blue. He pointed his finger towards a figure on the floor. He said "Exile." with an emotionless face and the dream kept repeating, until she realised, that the kneeling figure on the floor... Was Taiyaki.

In another dream, the same cyniclon man was there, but this time he was fighting Suika. She was curled up in a corner, her berry wand out of sight, and she was crying. The man stepped toward her and dropped the sword, suddenly changing into Daisuke. "It's okay watermelon. Everythings going to be fine." he stroked her hair, sending chills down her spine. Then Taiyaki came again, that crazed overprotective look in his eyes. He was screaming , "I will protect koneko-chan!" and he started to fight Daisuke.

In the third and final dream, there were silhouettes of all five mews, all with their weapons ready, fighting four aliens. There were bubbles, light rays, sword cuts, music notes and fruit everywhere. She couldn't hear many of the attacks properly, but what she could hear was a distinctive "Ribbon... Icy Melody!" and the beautiful song of a flute being sung. Could this be a sign of the next member? She couldn't be sure, but she was glad Taiyaki wasn't in the dream.

"Taiyaki... Why can't I get you off my mind?"

Just a short one! Hope it makes up for lack of storyness! I've put this on hiatus. New characters next episode! Also, technical issues! Sorry


End file.
